new life new beginnings
by sophiarouse
Summary: Enamorarse no formaba parte de los planes de Tooth, lo único que le importaba eran sus estudios, familia y amigos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigas en encontrale pareja, así fue hasta que conoció a un muchacho pícaro y rebelde Jack Frost, quién dará un vuelco a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Atención los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de William Joyce. **_

_**TOOTH´S POSV:**_

-DIN DIN DIN DIN DINDIN. Sonaba el despertador en una alcoba cuyas pinturas en la pared a pesar de estar a medio pintar adornaban y daban un toque de elegancia al cuarto, el fresco consistía en un enorme palacio en medio de las montañas el cual se complementaba con el brillante atardecer como fondo, en otra parte del muro podrías apreciar un hermoso árbol de cerezos y un lago cristalino con encantadores efectos que le daba el blanco. En esa agraciada habitación dormía una joven de belleza singular quién con algo de pereza se levantaba para su primer día en la nueva escuela que tanto deseaba entrar pero debido a muchos viajes por negocios de sus padres no pudo:

-Mmm… hizo un balbuceo a la vez que se estiraba y de un salto salió de la cama para dirigirse al tocador, al verse en el espejo soltó un pequeña carcajada al ver su aspecto desordenado. Tomó su cepillo de dientes para cepillarlos y darla la misma blancura que superaba a los dientes normales el cual era adulado por los mejores dentistas, seguida de unas gárgaras con el enjuague bucal dirigió su atención a su brillante cabello de color azabache cuyo largo llegaba por las caderas y después de desenredarlo se hizo una elegante coleta con un moño violeta que le dejaba lucir sus mechones amarillo en su flequillo, tenía puesto un camisón corto que tenía atrás unos agujeros que daban forma a una especie de flor. Para terminar de arreglarse se puso el usual maquillaje el cual consistía la sombra de ojos cuyo color era una especie de rosado rojizo, el rímel de color púrpura para poder resaltar sus ojos de color magenta del cual estaba orgulloso después de sus dientes claro y algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Después salió corriendo del baño para dirigirse a su espacioso closet, se fue hasta el fondo para buscar su uniforme el cual consistía en un vestido algo acampanado de color azul con un moño grande atrás, una camisa de gaza blanca de mangas largas por el invierno, un pañuelo rojo atado en forma de moño y un saco de hilo azul con rayas rojas a los costados se sentía orgullosa de poder usar un uniforme ya que siempre asistía a escuelas públicas, este era un nuevo comienzo para la peque… no! La gran Toothiana y sí así es mi nombre dijo la protagonista en su mente es algo extraño pero de todos modos no me avergüenzo de ello, después de ponerse el uniforme se dirigió hacia una pequeña caja de color rojo decorada con flores de color oro, sacó dos aros amarillos de plumas y por último algunos brazaletes de oro. Después de salir trotando del armario hizo una última inspección y para finalizar sonrío a la vez que daba un guiño a su propio reflejo:

-¡ANA! El desayuno

-¡Ya bajo! Y al salir del cuarto tomó su bolso colorido con muchos llaveros de dientes

- ¡Hola Tooth! Repitieron las cuatro hermanitas que tenían un parecido a su hermana mayor.

-Hola preciosas. Les devolvió el saludo con su dulce tono usual junto con una radiante sonrisa

-Cariño siéntate a la mesa y debo informarte que debido a un llamado de la fuerza aérea no podré llevarte a tu primer día así que tendrás que ir en autobús.

-N… no pasa nada mamá. Dijo con un tono decepcionante que trató de ocultar sin éxito

-Discúlpame cariño. Dijo su madre tratando de consolarla, ella solo le dirigió una media sonrisa a la vez que metía un trozo de panqueque en su boca una parte de ella no sentía mucha emoción de que su madre la llevara al colegio porque esperaba eso, ya que en toda su infancia tan solo una vez su madre la había acompañado hasta la escuela y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Toothi. Dijo una pequeña y dulce voz que interrumpió sus mustios pensamientos

-Hola Minzy. Respondió Tooth con el mismo tono y expresión de rostro que les había dirigido a sus cuatro hermanas.

-Panqueques panques. Repetía la pequeña Minzy a la vez que estiraba sus brazos para que su hermana mayor la alzara, Tooth captando el mensaje la tomó en sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo y darle de comer los dulces panqueques con miel y nata.

-Mmmmm….. gracias Toothi. Dijo la pequeña niña con la nata en su boca que daba la forma de un moustacho blanco, su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír ante la divertida y adorable imagen

-Siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa y alegrarme el día mi pequeña Minzy. Dijo Tooth con su dulce voz a la vez que le dirigía una mirada maternal.

-Ana el autobús llegó. Le aviso su madre

- Ya voy. Tooth bajó rápidamente a su hermana de su regazo a la vez que le daba un rápido beso a las cinco pequeñas en la mejilla.

-Adiós que tengan una linda mañana.

-¡Gracias Tooth! Respondieron todas las chicas. Ella les dirigió una última gran sonrisa y después dejó le entrada de su casa atrás, al salir se quedó parada unos segundos para apreciar la hermosa vista de la calle que estaba cubierta por el puro blanco de la nieve, luego dio un último respiro de confianza para poder entrar al autobús. Cuando ingresó al medio de transporte se sorprendió al ver que era la única estudiante con uniforme todos los que estaban dentro usaban ropa informal:

-Hum… disculpe buen hombre ¿este autobús va a la escuela Moonlight?

-Sí señorita, los estudiantes sentados aquí son de la escuela pública de al lado la escuela BlackShadows

-Aaah gracias. Dijo entendiendo el comunicado del chofer luego fue a tomar asiento al fondo del vehículo pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante las miradas penetrantes de los estudiantes, cuando se sentó sacó sus audífonos color violeta y se los puso para al menos distraerse con la melodía de la música con el objetivo de no sentirse incómoda ante los jóvenes que aún la observaban:

-¿Qué hace un ricachona como tú dentro de un autobús? ¿Acaso tus padres no tienen tiempo de llevarte?. Interrumpió de repente un muchacho con un tono de voz amenazante, a Tooth le tomó unos segundos entender que la pregunta estaba dirigida a ella.

-Pues…. Si. Respondió ella tímidamente y el muchacho frunció las cejas

-No pienses que por ser ricachona eres mejor que todos nosotros

-¡No! Yo en ning….

-Sabes lo que piensa creo que viniste aquí a alardear que vas a una escuela para lame botas riquillos

-Eso… eso no… no es.

-Niñita malcriada a caso los instructores de escuelas privadas no te enseñaron a hablar a caso aprendiste a hablar así con los sirvientes.

Tooth estaba tan consternada que no sabía que contestar por consecuencia se dejó insultar por el joven que no la conocía y de todos modos la hablaba como si supiera todo de ella

-Ni siquiera eres la primera en subir aquí ¿a caso todos los riquillos creen que tienen la autoridad de venir aquí?

-Yo… Yo….

-Oye amigo por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño. Interrumpió una voz grave y conocida Tooth pudo deslumbrar a su mejor amigo Aster , un joven muy alto de cabello negro con algunos mechones gris, tenía ojos verdes, tez blanca, delgado pero con una muy buena musculatura y traía el uniforme masculino del colegio al que iba a ingresar

-A… A… Aster yo… yo solo hablaba con ella

-Si eso es lo que pensé. Dijo con un tono amenazante y el adolescente volvió a su asiento con la cara tan pálida como el de una hoja. Aster se acercó a Tooth dando grandes zancadas que para los demás estudiantes reflejaba orgullo y amenaza a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino, pero para Tooth debajo de esa coraza que intimidaba a todos podía vislumbrar en sus ojos verdes un corazón cálido lleno de esperanza y amor.

-Hola Tooth ¿Por qué dejaste que es idiota te tratara de esa mane…

-¡Aster! Exclamo Tooth a la vez que saltaba hacia él para poder rodear su cuello con sus delicados brazos, los músculos de Aster se tensaron bajo el contacto pero Tooth solo se quedó abrazándolo de lo feliz que estaba porque su mejor amigo logró ingresar al colegio lo que significaba que estarían juntos solo esperaba que los demás también pudieran acompañarlos, luego de unos segundos se soltó porque su amigo era demasiado alto y sus brazos empezaron a dolerle ya que solo estaba colgando de él.

-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido entrar al colegio. Dijo con su sin igual y usual brillo en sus ojos de color magenta

-No me escuchaste ¿no?. Dijo Aster tratando de retomar la interrumpida conversación

-No hace falta que hablemos sobre eso Aster hablemos sobre cosas positivas así comenzamos un día lleno de éxitos. Dijo con entusiasmo a la vez que hizo un aplauso con sus pequeñas manos

-Aghhh . Suspiró Aster algo enfadado porque no le gustaba que su amiga se dejara tratar así, pero solo lo dejó pasar por que comenzó a hacer ese puchero y poner ojos de cachorrito abandonado que le era difícil de resistir.

Ambos se sentaron para poder platicar sobre lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, las calificaciones de los exámenes de ingreso, cómo estaba su familia, de cómo sería el nuevo colegio y de si sus amigos llegaron a aprobar los exámenes de ingreso. Luego el autobús paró en frente de su colegio, cuando salieron del vehículo escolar ambos quedaron anonadados al ver a la imponente institución, parecía un hermoso palacio, las puertas eran automáticas de un color negro, la entrada del establecimiento no tenía siquiera un copo de nieve, tenía un enorme patio delantero que de seguro sería muy hermoso en verano, habían algunos árboles aunque sin hojas pero de todos modos o de alguna forma lograba dar al establecimiento un toque elegante, pero nada de eso se comparaba con el gigante establecimiento el cual tenía un color crema, con pasillos hacia sus lados, sus numerosas ventanas con o sin vidrio y el hermoso tejado de color azul.

-Wooowww. Dijeron al unísono con ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus bocas

-Es asombroso nunca antes vi una academia así. Dijo Tooth

-Yo tampoco, guau si es así de impresionante afuera como será dentro, entremos ahora.

-Sí. Dijo Tooth a la vez que lo miraba

Aster sin perder un segundo más entró corriendo a gran velocidad con sus fornidas piernas que Tooth tanto envidiaba ya que la nieve le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le era difícil caminar pero justo cuando juntó la fuerza interior para superar ese gran obstáculo

-¡Cuidado! Un proyectil blanco y frío dio con su cara para derrumbarla en la profunda nieve dejándola enterrada. Cuando comenzó a quitarse la nieve de su rostro lo primero que pudo vislumbrar fue una hermosa pero blanca hilera de dientes que formaban una pequeña sonrisa pícara

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó el dueño de la perfecta sonrisa a la vez que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Tooth aún no podía ver su rostro pero luego de quitarse toda la nieve pudo apreciar mejor al joven, era alto, de tez blanco pálido, ojos azules intensos y cabellera blanca no pudo evitar sentirse deslumbrada pero no solo por el atractivo físico sino por los dientes que brillaban igual como nieve recién caída del cielo.

-Humm… hum si, mu… muchas gracias por preguntar. Dijo tímidamente con su dulce voz y sin quitar la mirada de la perfecta dentadura del joven luego tomó la mano que le había ofrecido para levantarla de aquella sepultura fría y blanca, cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto Tooth trató de no estremecerse pero un delicado rubor apareció en sus mejillas por lo que decidió bajar su mirada

-Discúlpame es que jugaba a la guerra de bolas de nieve con unos niños y bueno accidentalmente lancé demasiado muy fuerte una de ellas. Se disculpó a la vez que soltaba la mano de la niña

-No pasa nada, la culpa fue mía debí ser más rápida, digamos que en invierno mi mayor enemigo es la nieve en profundidad. Se explicó a la vez que le dirigió una cordial mirada que hizo que el corazón del chico se calentara por la amabilidad que le transmitía su mirar, pero lo que más lo impresionó fue esos enormes orbes brillantes de color magenta pensó que tal vez eran contactos

-N… No te eches toda la culpa yo también fui descuidado. Dijo tratando de volver en sí

-O…okey. Respondió a la vez que trató de enderezarse pero cuando lo hizo un poderoso frío comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, de repente sus ojos se volvieron más grandes y dejó salir de su boca un ruido- Brrrrrrrrrrrr. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al igual que una licuadora, el muchacho solo la observó sorprendido como la joven comenzó a sacudirse para sacar la nieve dentro de su uniforme y a pesar de intentar contenerse se rompió en una carcajada, Tooth solo lo observó confundida ya que no sabía si ofenderse o reírse junto a él.

Optó por la segunda opción acompañar al adolescente con una risa pero no igual de fuerte como la de él sino que más tímida, cuando terminaron de reírse ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que el chico habló primero

-Discúlpame es que no pude evitarlo tu expresión fue demasiado

-No pasa nada si me hubiese visto de seguro también me hubiera reído. Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Jack! Llamó una voz a la distancia al muchacho

-Ya voy Jamie

-¿Jack?. Dijo Tooth sintiendo como si el nombre se le hizo conocido

-Hum si Jack Frost, me tengo que ir ahora adiós. Dijo el chico a la distancia

¡Jack Frost! repitió Tooth en su mente claro es por eso que se le hizo familiar, había oído de él en su barrio como el chico problema, el que hace un desastre en donde fuera y también oyó por medio de los dentistas en una de las consultas que ella realizaba una vez por semana que sus dientes eran los más perfectos del pueblo más bien del mundo pensó ella confirmando los rumores para sí misma, siempre había sentido intriga sobre él.

Será cosa del destino se preguntó Toothiana

-Toothi tierra llamanado a Toothiana. Llamó Aster a su perdida amiga

-Oh Aster perdón estaba pensando.

-En ese tal Frost

-¿¡ QUÉ!? Gritó Tooth asombrada por cómo Bunnymund había acertado

-Tranquila que solo fue una suposición pero al ver como reaccionaste creo que acerté

-Bue…. Buen…. Bueno no pensaba en él de una forma rara so… solo pensaba en su blanca dentadura, son los dientes más bellos que vi, solo eso. Dijo sonrojada

-Jajajaja tranquila pequeña. Dijo Aster tratando de molestarla

-¡NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑA! Dijo ella golpeándolo con su bolso en el brazo y el tan solo se río.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia el establecimiento hacia un nuevo comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2 una conexión

**Hola disculpen el retraso recién terminaron los primeros trimestres entonces fue como ALELUYA LITERALMENTE UN CANTO DE ÁNGELES LLEGARON A MIS OÍDOS y entonces ya comencé con evaluaciones para el segundo GOSH nunca termina.**

**Por favor ténganle paciencia a esta novata escritora. Tengo tantas ideas que ya quiero comenzar con otros fanfics**

**_HermioneWeasley: _****_Gracias, no esperaba una seguidora tan pronto. Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, trataré de mejorarlo para que cada capítulo sea mejor y mejor. Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de William Joyce y Dreamworks._**

**_Disfruten._**

**_Jack´s Pov:_**

Jack volvió corriendo hacia el parque en dónde estaba Jamie quién agitaba ambas manos llamándolo con una enorme sonrisa y el usual brillo en sus ojos que reflejaba inocencia

-Jack tardaste ¿se encuentra bien la niña a quién golpeaste? ¿No te maltrató o gritó?

-Fuf si, por suerte no es como los usuales estudiantes pomposos y malhumorados que por solo tener más dinero maltratan a los demás que no son como ellos y…. ¿los demás?

-Pues se fueron corriendo a la escuela ya se está haciendo tarde y yo decidí esperarte para ver qué pasaba y por lo que pude ver resultó bien además de que la niña tenía una cara muy amistosa… además de ser muy bonita. La última frase dejó un pequeño rastro de rubor en las mejillas del pequeño Bennet

-Ah sí era muy amable mph… y graciosa. Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. -Me sorprende que una niña tan pequeña esté en una escuela para chicos más grandes

-De seguro es muy inteligente ¿Tú crees que tengo oportunidad con ella? Preguntó Jamie con una pícara sonrisa

-¡Ja! Si seguro amigo. Respondió Jack frotando su mano en la cabeza del pequeño niño que trataba de liberarse de su agarre

-¡No para! Ajjajaja que debo irme a la escuela o llegaré tarde. Dijo zafándose de la mano de Jack y tratando de arreglar su alborotado cabello

-Okey ten cuidado y sobretodo diviértete. Dijo Jack dándole una gran sonrisa y un guiño

-No te preocupes lo haré luego cuando salgamos de la escuela reunámonos con los chicos. Dijo el joven alejándose con una gran sonrisa

-¡Obvio si! Respondió el joven albino que tan solo se quedó de pie en medio del nevado parque observando como Jamie desaparecía de su vista entre toda la blanca nieve, luego soltó un gran suspiro que denotaba soledad

A Jack Frost le encantaba estar solo sin reglas ni responsabilidades, pero había veces que sentía un enorme vacío como si algo le faltara sabía bien la respuesta pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le dolía el pecho FAMILIA él no era más que solo un huérfano en este pueblo cuyos amigos eran tan solo los niños de su barrio y como consecuencia de sus amistades los estudiantes se burlaban de él debido a que sus únicas amistades eran un montón de críos, pero no le importaba ya que a pesar de que eran tan solo niños eran mucho mejores y más divertidos que todos los adolescentes juntos para suerte casi nadie lo notaba así que no era tan duro los días de convivencia en la escuela.

-¡JACK! Llamó con severidad una voz masculina, Jack se dio vuelta y vio a su profesor Nightmare un hombre alto, con algunos raros rasgos equinos, cabello negro, grasoso, largo por los hombros y ojos amarillentos reflejaban una gran cólera, pero Jack no se dejó intimidar solo lo miro con osadía. Él no le tenía miedo a ninguno de esos profesores ni siquiera al director que por suerte se tomó unos meses de "vacaciones" hoy Jack no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con el director.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES SE SUPONE QUE DESPUÉS DEL TIMBRE DEBES DE ESTAR DENTRO?! ¡INCLUSO YA EH PERDIDO LA CUENTA, ENTRE AHORA!

Jack se limitó a darle tan solo una burlona sonrisa que sin duda molestó al profesor

-Y por cierto tendrá un severo castigo esta vez deberá palear toda la nieve de la entrada al finalizar la clase sin excepción y SIN TRUCOS, NI JUEGOS MOCOSO. Dijo con una voz ronca a la vez que le dirigía una ruin sonrisa con sus dientes torcidos para luego retirarse nuevamente al establecimiento educativo, Jack tan solo se limitó a mirar al piso y patear la nieve con fuerza algo que odiaba era que le dieran órdenes, odiaba esta escuela, odiaba a la gente que vivía aquí a excepción de los niños claro y sobre todo odiaba la vida que lo tocó vivir, estaba cansado de ser maltratado señalado como el chico amenaza del pueblo, un vago un bueno para nada cada vez sentía más ganas de abandonar este pueblo para poder comenzar una vida nueva más tranquila. Pero por alguna razón no podía no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que algo lo unía a Burguess como si estuvieran conectados y el no saber por qué lo volvía loco pero estaba decidido a que encontraría la solución cueste lo que le cueste.

Y así con ese positivo pensamiento se dirigió a la escuela, listo para afrontar las agotadoras horas de estudio y el futuro castigo dejando atrás los amargos recuerdos con forma de pisadas que iban siendo borradas por los copos que iban cayendo del cielo, enterrando su dolor y recuerdos

**_Muy corto ¿No? Bueno es porque es tan solo una pequeña introducción, obvio que Jack tiene mucho que contar pero les prometo que será mejor. Ahora la verdadera historia va a comenzar. Hasta la próxima actualización será pronto no se preocupen._**

**_Sophyrouse fuera._**

**_Alégrenme con sus review _**


	3. Chapter 3- Aquí vamos

**_Gracias muchísimas gracias NessieFrost me hace muy feliz tu comentario y sí coincido contigo me eh leído algunos en inglés y muy pocos en español estuve leyendo algunos de los tuyos y debo confesar que me gustaron._**

**_Nada de esto me pertenece todos los personajes son propiedad del gran William Joyce y de los genios de Dreamworks_**

Toothiana y Aster se encontraban en medio de un gran grupo de adolescentes que no paraban de hablar ni gritar conmocionados al ver el gran lugar para aquellos que eran nuevos alumnos y muchos otros estudiantes que también estaban emocionados de poder volver al establecimiento para reencontrarse con sus antiguas amistades y acordarse de viejos recuerdos, a Aster ya le dolían los oídos de tanta chachara así que sacó unos tapones que tenía por si acaso ya que sus orejas son más grandes que las de un humano normal si se podría decir por lo que son más sensitivas:

-Craggy ¿Deben de hablar tanto y tan fuerte son como cotorras? Ugh

-Tranquilo Aster el coordinar saldrá y todo se pondrá un poco más tranquilo. Trató de tranquilizarlo la dulce Toothiana poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Eso espero. Respondió Aster al ponerse el segundo tapón en el oído

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ ESTAMOS!.Gritó un estudiante que tenía un particular acento en su voz que Tooth reconoció fácilmente a lo lejos puedo ver a sus otros dos mejores amigos Nicolás y Sanderson. Nicolás era un estudiante ruso que venía de intercambio tenía la tez blanca, ojos grandes azules, bastante barba a pesar de su edad, cabello negro canoso, robusto y era muy alto incluso más alto que Aster, Sanderson en cambio era mucho más bajo que el resto para su edad pero no le molestaba, robusto, su piel era un poco más amarillenta, su cabello un poco desordenado pero a la vez daba un aspecto de arreglado y sus ojos eran amarillos como casi el color de la miel pero lo más particular de él era que no podía hablar así que solo se comunicaba con algunos dibujos en un cuaderno:

-¡¿Hola muchachos cómo están?! ¡¿Qué han hecho en todas estas vacaciones?! Preguntó Tooth con gran emoción

-Umm… Tooth responderé todas tus preguntas si logras llamar la atención de Aster por lo que veo ni siquiera me escuchó y ni se percató de que estábamos aquí

-Oh si lo siento es que tiene los tapones, le dolían demasiado los oídos. Excusó a su amigo

-Por tanto barullo de estos chicos ja lo comprendo ni siquiera yo les tolero debería ser más como Sandy. Sandy solo se limitó a sonreír y darle un codazo en la rodilla a Nicolás mientras Tooth ágilmente sacó los tapones de los oídos de Aster quién se asustó un poco por el repentino cambio de ambiente

-Tooth ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no hagas eso?

-Lo siento es que es la única manera, además aquí están Norte y Sandy

-Oh disculpen ¿cómo están amigos?. Dijo Aster algo avergonzado

-Bien y ¿ustedes? Nos alegra que estén aquí y que hayan pasado el examen de admisión. Dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa al igual que Sandy a la vez que levantaba los pulgares

-Nosotros también. Dijeron Aster y Tooth al unísono por lo que ambos se miraron para luego burlarse lo que desencadenó que los demás se rieran junto a ambos.

Pero así como comenzaron tuvieron que hacer silencio ya que un coordinador solicitó la atención de toda la población estudiantil

-Buenos días a todos, siéntanse bienvenidos a su segundo hogar. Anunció el hombre

-Segundo hogar de qué está hablando. Susurró Aster algo enfadado y sorprendido

-Silencio Aster si no oímos lo que dice nunca lo sabremos. Dijo Tooth con un tono dulce

-Todas sus dudas serán aclaradas para los nuevos estudiantes en el gran salón, por lo que necesito la cooperación de todos ustedes y así poder tener resultados positivos en este día. Así que los estudiantes que ya tienen antigüedad aquí hagan una fila ordenada a mi izquierda, los que ingresaron este año pero desde el inicio y no hicieron el examen de ingreso fórmense en el medio y por último los que entraron aquí pero no son de primer año e hicieron el examen de admisión fórmense a mi derecha. Dictó las indicaciones con precisión el coordinador y como consecuencia todos los jóvenes hicieron caso por lo que el hombre como agradecimiento les dedicó una sonrisa mostrando una gran hilera de dientes.

-Lindos dientes, todos están perfectamente derechos con un poco más de cepillada quedarían muy blancos. Dijo Tooth para sí misma frotándose la barbilla con sus dedos como si tuviera una barba a la vez que fruncía el ceño, Aster no pudo evitar reírse ante la graciosa expresión de su amiga al igual que Nicolás y Meme.

-Muy bien ahora los estudiantes que ya han estudiado aquí síganme los demás deberán de esperar a que vengan los dos coordinadores. Les informó el hombre para luego retirarse con la gran fila de estudiantes con mayor experiencia en la institución.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA?! Gritó Aster frustrado pateando la nieve que accidentalmente le dio a uno de los estudiantes quién le dirigió una mirada agresiva y Aster levantó las manos pidiendo disculpas

-Aster tranquilízate amigo ¿qué tanto te molesta?.Trató de tranquilizarlo Nicolás con su usual tono ruso

-Todo esto me parece una falta de organización además hace tanto frío que lo primero que haré es buscar una chimenea para calentar mis patas las tengo congeladas

-¡Jesús! Aster hoy estas peor que nunca me tiene perpleja tu alto grado de optimismo. Nicolás y Meme comenzaron a reírse ante la tomada de pelo de Tooth a Aster

-Muy buena Tooth. Le felicitó Norte (le decían así porque la ubicación geográfica de Rusia era en el norte además de que nunca paraba de hablar de las cuantas veces que había viajado al Polo Norte) mientras que Meme levantaba los pulgares

-JAJA muy graciosa **_pequeña _**Tooth. Puntualizó el pequeña con algo de ironía y como consecuencia Tooth le dirigió un puñetazo en el brazo a la vez que inflaba sus cachetes

-Vaya haz mejorado pero no lo suficiente contra mí. Le felicitó Aster con altanería

-Uf! Aster tu humildad me incomoda. Dijo Tooth irónicamente y los muchachos nuevamente volvieron a reírse

-Hoy estas muy graciosa ¿no? Le dijo Aster haciéndole cosquillas a Tooth en los lados

-NO ASTER BASTA POR FAVOR JJJAJAJA JAJAJJAJA. Suplicaba en vano Tooth, Aster se reía junto a ella mientras los dos chicos los observaban con miradas cómplices junto a pequeñas sonrisas entre ellos en cuanto a los demás estudiantes algunos se reían por lo bajo y otros solo los miraban con desdén por el mero hecho de estar celosos.

-Discúlpate ahora señorita ironía. Exigía Aster

-JAJAJAJA N…NO….NUNCA. Se negaba Tooth

-Oigan chicos paren de una vez que al parecer se están acercando los coordinadores. Advirtió Norte y ambos automáticamente se detuvieron para esperar a que apareciera la misteriosa persona que habría las grandes puertas de madera que al parecer estaban hechas de una hermosa madera de caoba con algunos dibujos tallados de las estrellas que parecían muy realistas una la luna estaba en medio y arriba de ella el nombre del establecimiento, cuando las puertas estuvieron abiertas por completo se pudo divisar a un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía el cabello gris, tez blanca, rasgos que podrías decir que estuvo en el ejército, alto y con una muy buena musculatura, en cuanto a la mujer era una morena muy hermosa, con una sonrisa dulce que podía reconfortarte, delgada y alta

-Buenos días a todos es un gusto por fin conocer nuevos rostros, aquí serán como semillas en dónde nosotros los cuidaremos y guiaremos para que se conviertan en hermosas flores u fuertes árboles.

- Ya con las plantas. Resaltó el hombre a su lado

-Muy bien acompáñenos ah y felicitaciones a los que aprobaron el examen de admisión. Les felicitó la dulce mujer, todos los jóvenes se dirigían sonrisas llenas de orgullo y emoción entre ellos por su gran esfuerzo curiosamente eran pocos para la cantidad que solicitaban ingresar a este maravilloso colegio. Seguidamente de este pequeño pensamiento de auto felicitación los estudiantes siguieron a los coordinadores emocionados imaginando lo que les esperaba dentro de ese majestuoso palacio educativo.

La sonrisa de Tooth podría dejar deslumbrado a cualquiera, sus ojos llenos de asombro, emoción e ingenuidad le daban un aspecto adorable como si fuera una niña de ocho años cuando le prometían un helado, algunos muchachos la miraban algo sonrojados y hacían algunos comentarios pero así como comenzaron se detuvieron cuando los amigos de la atractiva joven le lanzaron unas miradas que parecían rayos laser o cuchillas que habían sido recién afiladas. Tooth notando el repentino cambio de ambiente miró a los muchachos quienes le dirigían una enorme sonrisa amistosa ella les devolvió el gesto luego miró a unos chicos con el ceño fruncido algo confundía ya que bajaban la cabeza con miradas aterrorizadas

-Vaya, pobrecillos de seguro como es su primer día se debieron de poner muy nerviosos. Dijo Tooth con una dulce voz.

-Sí, seguro. Dijeron los tres excepto Sandy, él solo asintió (no te enojes Sandy .-.)

-Debo confesar que también estoy algo nerviosa. Dijo Tooth a la vez que frotaba su brazo

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. La calmó Norte Sandy le frotó el brazo y Aster la tomó del hombro, ella les dirigió una cordial sonrisa en agradecimiento

Cuando todos entraron a la enorme escuela nadie pudo evitar que se le escapara un largo **wooowwwww **y la verdad que era bastante merecido el lugar era como un hermoso castillo los pisos tenían baldosas que obviamente eran muy costosas los colores eran blanco puro y dorado, las paredes tenían el mismo color solo que estaban adornadas con hermosos cuadros que de seguro eran pintados por los superdotados estudiantes, en el medio del colegio había un patio gigante con numeroso árboles y algunos bancos. De seguro un gran lugar de estudio en el verano al igual que para las actividades físicas, habían columnas con tallados delicados y realistas como flores, algunas estrellas junto con la luna que al parecer no podía faltar, la escuela en si tenía la forma de un enorme cuadrado elegante, a lo largo de los pasillos estaban los cursos todos llenos de estudiantes y maestros con gran porte.

-Muy bien entren ahora. Les indicó el hombre pero más bien sonó como una orden, todos los estudiantes entraron con las cabezas gachas excepto el grupo de Norte, Aster, Tooth y Sandy.

Tooth les dirigió una tímida pero dulce sonrisa a los coordinadores, el hombre solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza como saludo en cambio la mujer le envió una gran sonrisa que instantáneamente le transmitió calor en su corazón que hizo sentirla con más seguridad

-Tomen todos asiento que ahora les diremos la información de este honorable instituto al que decidieron asistir. Informó el hombre

-Tranquilo Ronny primero debemos presentarnos. Le regañó la mujer en un tono dulce. –Y por favor sooonnnrieeee. Le dijo la mujer a la vez que le hacía una graciosa imitación de su sonrisa

-Bueno como recién lo mencionó mi compañera soy Ronny y ella es Tara técnicamente somos profesores ella de biología y herbología yo soy profesor de educación física pero también cumplimos el rol de coordinadores ya que tenemos bastante antigüedad aquí y sabemos bien cómo funciona este establecimiento.

-Las reglas básicamente son el cumplimiento del uniform….

-Tara no hace falta que les recuerdes algo que ya de seguro leyeron y saben porque técnicamente firmaron un papel que dice sus obligaciones. Dijo Ronny con un tono irónico mientras que Tara lo miraba de forma obvia pero traviesa de alguna manera

-Muy bien levanten la mano los que leyeron dicho papel. Los únicos que levantaron la mano fueron Norte, Sandy y Tooth, Aster se limitó a mirar afuera. Tara cruzó los brazos y lo miró como diciendo TE LO DIJE, Runny solo la miró por un segundo con el ceño fruncido y luego dio un enorme suspiro.

-Muy bien debemos comenzar de cero entonces.

**_Gosh se que es re tarde disculpen es que bueno estoy con los exámenes re a full y ando con un proyecto que es ree importante, estamos en medio de una competencia con dicho proyecto (deséenme suerte nnnn). DIOS NO SÉ SI SOY LA ÚNICA PERO YO QUERÍA IR A LA CONVENCIÓN DE LOS LIBROS DE WILLIAM JOYCE ME QUERÍA MATAR ME CULPABA Y ME RECRIMINABA DE POR QUÉ SOY TAN POBRE GRJKJRFGJVSD TAMBIÉM ME QUIERO COMPRAR SUS LIBROS._**

**_Prácticamente crecí con todo lo relacionado a William Joyce_**


	4. Chapter 4 y todo me lleva a él

**_Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de William y Dreamworks._**

**_Muchas gracias a mis seguidores quienes son los que me alientan a seguir esta historia _**

Luego de varias horas de extensas explicaciones sobre las obligaciones y derechos de los alumnos todos se retiraron del salón con un dolor de cabeza que pensaban que en cualquier momento explotarían para ellos todas esas explicaciones fueron como tener una jornada completa de estudio, pero apenas comenzaban, Aster y Norte salieron por último del salón con sus manos en la cabeza era demasiada información para un día seguidos de Tooth y Sandy que tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros al parecer a ninguno de los dos le afectó la sobrecarga de información.

-Craggy eso fue exasperante. Se quejó Aster con un gran suspiro

-Concuerdo contigo. Dijo Norte

-Vamos muchachos no se pongan así, acaso no les emociona todo esto ¿Tengo o no razón Sandy?. Preguntó Tooth emocionada a su amigo quién concordó con ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo que no me gusta de esto es que es una especie de internado, me gusta estar en mi hogar. Dijo Norte

-Lo sé a mí también me incomodó un poco la idea. Concordó Tooth bajando la cabeza.- No puedo a mis hermanitas solas, mis padres casi nunca están en casa. Dicho esto Tooth bajó la cabeza y en su rostro se podía notar el dolor junto con una mezcla de nostalgia pero de repente sintió a alguien que tomaba de su mano.

-Tooth tal vez puedan hacer una excepción contigo. Trató de animarla Aster

-¿T..Tú crees? Preguntó Tooth con un gran brillo en sus ojos color magenta

-Claro recuerda que siempre hay que tener esperanza además te acompañaré si es necesario. Le dijo Aster con un tono dulce, Tooth le dirigió una gran sonrisa para luego darle un gran abrazo

-Gracias Aster, siempre sabes que decir

-Recuerda Tooth que también puedes contar con nosotros. Dijo Norte y Sandy levantó los pulgares

-Muchas gracias muchachos, disculpen que sea tan débil.

-Oye no eres débil recuerda que te felicité, mejoraste bastante en tus golpes además de que has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida sola y prácticamente crías a tus hermanitas sola

-Gracias Aster

-De nada, pero de todos modos no mejoraste lo suficiente contra mí claro está. Dijo Aster mirándola pícaramente

-Jajaja ya volvimos. Dijo Tooth

-Ustedes cuatro. Les llamó la atención Ronni, los adolescentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a ambos coordinadores acercándose

-El director Manny quiere su presencia en su oficina, suban los tres pisos y en la cuarta planta a la derecha verán una puerta grande. Les informó el hombre

-Okey. Dijeron los cuatro algo preocupados Sandy asintió y fue el primero en dar ánimos a sus compañeros de que todo estaría bien ellos les dieron la gracia

-Uh esperan pequeños estos son sus libros con los horarios de sus materias. Dijo la mujer dulcemente

-Muchas gracias. Agradecieron los cuatro y Sandy solo inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, luego los jóvenes se retiraron hacia la oficina del director, todos estaban bastante nerviosos con una mezcla de ansias Norte apretaba los puños al igual que Aster, Toothi frotaba sus manos y jugaba con ellas pero Sandy trató de calmarlos con una cálida sonrisa

-Sandy es bueno tenerte con nosotros en estos momentos tú compañía hace que todo se sienta más tranquilo y reconfortante. Dijo Tooth poniendo una mano en su hombre, Sandy se sonrojó un poco ante la adulación de su mejor amiga e hizo un movimiento con su mano para querer decir o vamos para. Todos se rieron a carcajadas hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina en ese momento todos se pusieron algo pálidos incluso Sandy, Tooth decidió tocar la puerta pero dudosamente

-Pase. Dijo una voz masculina que por alguna razón hacía que todo el miedo y los nervios se disiparan por lo que los muchachos tuvieron la valentía de pasar pero lentamente

-No se preocupen no han hecho nada malo para estar aquí. Trató de tranquilizarlo un hombre que era de bastante edad pero aparentaba entre cuarenta o cincuenta, tenía la cara regordeta, tez blanca, en su cabeza tenía un único cabello de color plata que tenía la forma de un signo de pregunta, los ojos del mismo color de la luna llena, era bajo y relleno. A los jóvenes les pareció que se en apariencia física se parecía un poco a Sandy, todos se rieron para sus adentros ante la idea.

-Jóvenes los llamé aquí porque quedé muy complacido ante sus currículos, no solamente por las altas calificaciones sino también por sus organizaciones independientes para con la gente del pueblo a pesar de que algunos no son de aquí por lo que sé. Según lo que leí ustedes organizan ferias para niños de todas las edades y el dinero que ganan en algunos puestos los donan para los orfanatos.

-Así es señor. Respondió Aster con un aire de orgullo

-Por lo que leo aquí hacen muchas organizaciones en los días festivos: como navidad y pascua

- Ves Aster hasta el director sabe que navidad es más importante que pascua

-Jajaja y sigues con eso. Dijo Aster con un tono amargo

-Ya ya muchachos

-Mph, esto es lo que busco jóvenes entusiastas que se preocupan por los niños de las diferentes generaciones protegiendo sus sueños, esperanzas, recuerdos y su asombro. Estoy muy complacido y orgulloso ante sus heroicas acciones. Les felicitó el hombre con una gran sonrisa. Bueno con todo esto pueden retirarse no pierdan más horas de estudio

-Uhm señor director me gustaría si tiene tiempo platicar el tema sobre quedarse aquí es que yo…

-No puedes porque tus padres casi nunca están en tu casa por ello debes de cuidar a tus hermanas, estoy muy bien enterado sobre tú situación tu padre me lo informó así que no te preocupes puedes volver a tu casa

-Muchas gracias señor. Luego de agradecer al director salieron de su estudio para dirigirse a sus aulas, lamentablemente algunos de ellos tuvieron que irse a diferentes cursos Aster, Sandy y Tooth iban al mismo pero Norte tenía que ir a otro.

Los cuatro mejores amigos causaron una gran impresión a los estudiantes de sus aulas, cuando Norte se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros los muchacho al principio sintieron algo de miedo ante su apariencia intimidante pero cuando él hizo una pequeña sonrisa al terminar de presentarse los alumnos le devolvieron la sonrisa haciendo que se sintiera bienvenido, mientras que los demás provocaron un día de bipolaridad con los estudiantes, cuando Aster pasó todos los alumnos no pudieron evitar sentirse asustados los ojos de Aster los miraban intensamente por lo que nadie tenía el suficiente valor de mirarlo ni siquiera el profesor, después fue el turno de Sandy quien a todas las chicas les pareció muy adorable incluso algunas se pararon para pellizcar sus cachetes, dichas atenciones de parte de las chicas incomodaron al pequeño joven y por suerte el profesor notó la incomodidad para luego pedir que las jovencitas se retiraran.

Después de ellos otros estudiantes pasaron hasta que la última fue Tooth, quién pasó muy tímidamente al salón, el profesor pidió amablemente que se presentara ante sus compañeros ella levantó su cabeza hacia sus compañeros y de pronto comenzó a sentir un gran nudo en su estómago parecía que las palabras no podían salir de su garganta pero tomó un gran respiro para darse algo de aliento y apretó torpemente su larga pollera.

-Hola mi nombre es Toothiana es un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Dijo la joven con su dulce voz y una brillante sonrisa para finalizar, todos los muchachos y las chicas quedaron deslumbrados ya que la adolescente que tenían en frente era tan hermosa y adorable sus cachetes rojos que denotaban su timidez, esos extraños orbes de color magenta brillante, su cálida voz, su pequeño tamaño y su hermosa sonrisa que de alguna forma hacía que tu corazón latiera fuertemente. Luego el profesor la mandó a sentar junto a su amigo Aster para así comenzar con la clase de matemáticas (como estaba muy feliz porque aprobé decidí hacer a la materia participe sentite importante matemática jejeje .-. irony).

Después de unas largas horas de estudio todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos mientas que Tooth tenía que volver a su hogar, luego de despedirse de sus amigos ella debía ir a sus clases de danza aérea que era la fusión o combinación de la danza contemporánea con las artes circenses, las acrobacias o con el teatro, donde la coreografía se realiza principalmente alejada del suelo usando telas a Tooth nunca le importó la altura era más ella soñaba con volar muchas veces en su sueño y esta actividad al menos tenía una pequeña similitud. Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse del establecimiento escuchó la voz de Aster llamándola

-Tooth no quieres que te acompañemos. Preguntó Aster agitadamente

-Oh Aster es muy dulce de su parte pero no gracias necesitarían de un permiso y además es preferible que se queden aquí porque cuando vuelvan ya será muy oscuro y alguien podría dañarlos y… Allí estaba otra vez ella divagando y tropezando con sus palabras odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

-Oye jaja tranquila entendí pero al menos toma mi bufanda está comenzando a hacer mucho frío y cuídate con esas telas niña. Le dijo Aster dándole una palmada a su cabeza

-Si, lo sé Aster te lo prometo. Dijo Tooth tratando se zafarse del agarre de su amigo luego se despidió y Aster entró corriendo a la escuela. Tooth iba pasando en frente de la escuela que se encontraba al lado de la suya la cual lo único que las separaba era una reja de alambres para nada seguro pensó Tooth pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando vió al muchacho que le había lanzado la bola de nieve a la cara, se encontraba paleando los grandes montículos de nieve en la entrad que sin duda de seguro terminaría demasiado tarde quién en su sano juicio haría algo así a un estudiante. De repente un hombre de oscura apariencia salió de las sombras y Tooth se escondió tras el muro de la entrada del colegio

-Espero que con esto aprendas la lección Frost no eres más que una maldita carga, un dolor en la cabeza y un inútil que no le servirá de nada a este estúpido pueblo de pueblerinos descerebrados y quiero que esta entrada esté limpia para cuando vuelva. Le insultó el hombre, los ojos de Tooth se abrieron como plato como un profesor puede tratar de esa manera a un estudiante de repente cuando escuchó que se aproximaban los pasos ella se acurrucó más en el muro para que no la viera y el hombre subió al auto sin percatarse de su presencia para luego irse a quien sabe donde, Tooth miró la hora en su celular se dio cuenta que si ayudaba al joven llegaría tarde pero al diablo todo sabía que si no lo hacía la culpa pesaría en su conciencia.

Lentamente asomó su cabeza para ver que el muchacho estaba insultando en el aire y pateando la nieve que recién había paleado, entonces sintió una gran pena en su corazón por ese joven llamado Jack por lo que tomó un respiro y tímidamente se acercó a él.

-Como ves deberás seguir esperando a que termine imbécil. Dijo Jack que había pensado que el profesor llegó

-Oye, hola Jack tanto tiempo ¿no?. Dijo Tooth algo sorprendida por el sorpresivo arrebato de ira que tuvo Jack, el joven que no se había percatado de la llegada de la joven abrió los ojos como platos de todas las personas no esperaba que aquella joven que había golpeado esta mañana apareciera justo delante de él

**_Disculpen el retraso y además los errores de ortografía y elocución no tuve tiempo de hacer una lectura de la misma_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de William y Dreamworks._**

**_Muchas gracias a mis seguidores quienes son los que me alientan a seguir esta historia _**

Luego de una jornada "escolar" de casi sin haber hecho nada, ya que los profesores no tenían la tendencia de subir para dar clases, Jack salió trotando lleno de emoción hasta ya tenía planeado una lista de lo que iban a hacer con los niños pero de repente alguien o algo lo tomó de la mochila provocando que casi muriera ahorcado

-Imbécil ¿qué rayos te pas…

Jack no logró terminar de hacer su pregunta porque a la persona a quién estaba dirigida no era más que el profesor que le había impuesto el castigo esa terrible mañana el mismo se le pasó por alto con toda la emoción y la lista que había hecho con el fin de tener todo un día de diversión

-Vaya señor Frost a dónde planea ir con tanta prisa no me diga que se le olvidó del correctivo que tiene que cumplir eso de seguro hubiera sido peor para ti ¡qué bueno que te amado profesor está aquí para salvarte! Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su repugnante rostro

-No del todo no puedo evitar tener pesadillas cada vez que lo veo

-Eso no es lo único que puedo causar. Dijo el hombre con un tono amenazador, Jack trató de liberarse de su agarre con éxito haciendo una mueca de repulsión, pero sabía bien que a este hombre le importaba poco tales acciones

-Será mejor que te apresures antes de que sea demasiado tarde no sería bueno que te pasara algo cuando vuelvas a tu hogar. Luego soltó un respiro con una sonrisa en su rostro para abrir su venenosa boca otra vez. -¿No sería bueno que te pasara algo al volver a tu hogar? Dijo con un tono de alegría cargado de malicia que a cualquiera podría asustar, pero a Jack solo le envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

- Pero de seguro usted me extrañaría. Dijo Jack con una sonrisa torcida para finalmente retirarse y así terminar con la tediosa tarea pero al salir del colegio no se percató de la presencia de unos matones quienes como todos los días lo molestaban hasta volverlo un hábito. Los cobardes corrieron hacia él para luego comenzar a empujarlo bruscamente hasta arrojarlo al suelo

-Oye rarito ten cuidado la próxima vez. Gritaban mientras se burlaban del pobre joven quien tenía la cara cubierta de nieve y las chicas que pasaban junto a él solo se limitaban a mirarlo con desdén, no era que no les pareciera guapo de hecho era muy apuesto solo que tenía una forma desagradable de ser además de que habían oscuros rumores sobre él.

Jack se incorporó rápidamente haciendo caso omiso de las burlas y de las miradas ofensivas tan solo quería terminar con esta maldita jornada para volver a su casa, pero luego recordó a Jamie y de sus amigos por lo que de seguro no alcanzaría a ir a jugar con ellos. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su hoodie para marcar el número de la madre de Jamie y así avisarle que se cancelaba el día de juegos, luego fue de mala gana al cobertizo para tomar la pala con el fin de acabar el exhaustivo castigo, lo cual cada vez se volvía más complicado ya que el profesor estaba en frente de él observándolo

-Oiga sé que no puede vivir sin mí pero déjeme tomar un respiro. Dijo Jack con una risa traviesa

-Espero que con esto aprendas la lección Frost no eres más que una maldita carga, un dolor en la cabeza y un inútil que no le servirá de nada a este estúpido pueblo de pueblerinos descerebrados y quiero que esta entrada esté limpia para cuando vuelva. Le insultó el hombre

Luego de que el hombre terminara con su venenosa amenaza se dirigió a su auto para poder cumplir con algunas de las tareas que le habían asignado, Jack lanzó un respiro de alivio pero en su cabeza comenzó a maldecir al profesor tenía tantas ganas de darle un buen golpe en su cara y estaba decidido de que cuando se graduara de este maldito colegio sería lo primero que haría, pero de repente se vio obligado a despertar de su fantasía cuando sintió las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba la primera persona que se le ocurrió fue el profesor Nightmare que de seguro volvió para seguir tratando de hacerle la vida un infierno

-Como ves deberás seguir esperando a que termine imbécil. Dijo Jack que había pensado que el profesor llegó

-Hum… hola Jack tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no? Dijo casualmente Tooth algo sorprendida por el repentino arrebato de ira del joven, entonces los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos y lentamente levantó su cabeza con el fin de descubrir quién era la dueña de la dulce voz femenina, como consecuencia se llevó una gran sorpresa era la misma joven a quién le había dado en la cara accidentalmente con uno de sus proyectiles de nieve

-¿Jack? Preguntó la joven algo preocupada de que tal vez el muchacho no estaba muy contento de verla

-Ah… lo lamento no prestaba atención es que me sorprende verte aquí ya que bueno no todas las personas "normales" le hablarían a alguien que le dio en la cara con una bola de nieve. Dijo Jack

-Mmm que bueno que no soy una persona normal ¿no? Jaja además no fue nada ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? Hum si puedo saber. Dijo ella jugando con sus pequeñas manos tras su espalda

-Es mi castigo por llegar un minuto tarde

-¿Cómo? Dijo Tooth con un tono de indignación que sorprendió un poco a Jack. Eso es algo…

Jack no siguió escuchando lo que decía la joven nuevamente solamente se concentró en estudiarla discretamente y la respuesta que sacó era que sin duda era muy atractiva deberías de estar loco si lo negaras: su largo cabello negro que iba más allá de su cintura, su piel que era de un color algo moreno, sus numerosas largas pestañas de color purpura claro, por lo que se pregunta si usaba algún tipo de maquillaje o eran falsas, pero lo que más te llamaba la atención eran esos orbes de color magenta que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos.

-¡Jack! Lo llamó nuevamente apartándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si uh, yo lo lamento otra vez me distraje, mira será mejor que te vayas. Dijo con un tono algo grosero y sin prestarle atención continuó quitando la nieve de la entrada del colegio pero a Tooth no le importó solamente hizo que se sintiera más determinada a ayudarlo así que tomó un gran suspiro y se dirigió al pequeño cobertizo dejó su mochila dentro del mismo para sacar una pala.

Luego se acercó nuevamente a Jack pero en el otro extremo de la entrada del establecimiento y enterró la pala en la nieve con un fuerte ruido dicha acción llamó atención del joven de perlada sonrisa

-¡Oye acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije o no entiendes **ve -te de a- quí** solamente ganarás problemas si te quedas niña!. Le gritó Jack a la joven de buena voluntad quién para establecer que se quedaría para ayudarlo se remangó las mangas de su abrigo y tomó la pala con fuerza para comenzar a trabajar, Jack no podía creer que esta niña fuera tan terca eso le quitaba todo el atractivo aunque una parte de él que no quería admitirlo le gustaba la atención de la joven, por lo que solo se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y sonreír para sus adentros. Ambos trabajaron juntos por unos minutos sin dirigirse la palabra tal vez alguna que otras miradas discretas pero ya el silencio que al principio era cómodo comenzó a convertirse en una molestia, por lo que Tooth comenzó a pensar en algo para salir de esa incómoda situación y entonces se le ocurrió una traviesa pequeña idea, Jack seguía trabajando a la vez que buscaba una manera de deshacerse de la jovencita pero de repente sintió algo frío recorrer por su cuerpo y su rostro seguido de una carcajada, cuando levantó la vista para descubrir a su atacante no era más que la pequeña muchacha quién tenía una brillante sonrisa en sus inmaculados dientes de seguro se los lavaba cuatro veces al día:

-Oye te advierto algo estás entrando a terreno peligro…

Entonces otro gran montículo de nieve aterrizó en su rostro impidiendo que terminara su amenaza, después de quitarse la nieve nuevamente la vio riéndose de su acción Jack se limitó a soltar un gran suspiro junto con una enorme sonrisa que causó a Tooth un repentino palpitar en su pecho

-Traté de advertirte pero no me dejas opción. Canturreó Jack con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que con la pala recogía una gran cantidad de nieve

-No te atreverías a golpear a una chica

-Ya lo hice una vez ¿por qué limitaría esta vez?. Le dijo con una voz traviesa pero con una mezcla seductora que hizo que Tooth se sonrojara un poco y aprovechando la mirada perdida de la joven Jack le lanzo el enorme montículo de nieve hacia ella con mucha fuerza pero Tooth despertó de su transe y al tratar de esquivarlo se tropezó con la pala cayendo al suave suelo cubierto de nieve Jack soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la torpeza de la pequeña joven pero al verla incorporarse lentamente con el poco orgullo que le quedaba toda la nieve que le había lanzado cayó repentinamente sobre ella enterrándola por completo como una enorme avalancha.

Jack se acercó rápidamente algo preocupado acompañado de grandes carcajadas, cuando le extendió su mano para ayudarla la cual Toothiana usó como venganza de la pequeña humillación que le hizo pasar, le lanzó una bola de nieve directamente a su rostro por lo que Jack retrocedió torpemente quitándose la nieve entonces Tooth aprovechando la distracción se levantó con agilidad del suelo y seguidamente junto con la pala toda la cantidad de nieve que pudo para lanzarlo hacia él con éxito y para cuando Jack se quitó toda la nieve de su cara era demasiado tarde para huir por lo que toda la nieve cayó sobre él sin piedad.

-¡SI! Gritó saltando triunfalmente Toothiana, mientras Jack se incorporaba limpiándose toda la nieve de su ropa para así acercarse a la ganadora de la batalla

-Debo admitirlo eres buena. Le felicitó dándole una media sonrisa. -Pero no lo suficiente. Con un fuerte pisotón levantó ligeramente la pala la cual tenía nieve y la misma paró en el rostro de Tooth quién quedó con los ojos junto con la boca bien abiertos, Jack solo se quedó burlándose de ella orgulloso de su victoria

-Eso no es justo. Reprochó Tooth con un ligero puchero

-Yo nunca **juego **limpio. Dijo enfatizando el verbo que sin duda sonaba increíble en él, pensó Toothiana cuyas mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco por lo que enterró su cara en la bufanda que le había dado Aster con lo que estaba sumamente agradecida de que haya tenido la gentileza de prestársela. Al ver el rostro de la joven Jack no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable entonces dudosamente acercó su mano hacia la cabeza Tooth ya que pensaba que tal vez se asustaría ante su frío contacto, pero cuando Tooth vio la mano del muchacho acercársele no retrocedió ni un poco lo que sorprendió a Jack así que sin ver resistencia de la joven puso su mano en su cabeza para limpiar la nieve restante, Tooth no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto del muchacho y como Jack lo notó paró.

-Lo siento está muy fría. Se disculpó el adolescente

-Jaja no se siente muy bien. Dijo ella dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, por lo que Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y mirar hacia otro lado

-¿Cuál es tu nombr…

De repente oyeron las bocinas de un porch negro acercándose al colegio, los ojos de Jack se expandieron del susto no por él sino por la muchacha que estaba a su lado sin duda la metería en problemas

-Escucha debes esconderte no alcanzarás a irte te verá saliendo de aquí. Dijo agitadamente

-Me esconderé en el cobertizo. Dijo Tooth muy asustada

-No tengas miedo okey piensa que estamos jugando a… las escondidas ¿si? Trató de tranquilizarla pero Tooth se limitó a asentir y rápidamente tomando su pala se dirigió al cobertizo pero para asegurar que no descubriera sus huellas arrastró el pesado objeto para borrarlas, cuando Jack se aseguró de que entró al lugar que ella había mencionado tomó la pala y simuló estar trabajando pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó todo del camino estaba despejado sin duda el profesor Nightmare estaría decepcionado pensamiento que puso de muy buen humor a Jack.

El hombre salió de su auto a trotes emocionado de ver al alumno cansado o destrozado pero cuando llegó su sorpresa con mezcla de rabia y decepción fue enorme, todo la entrada estaba prolijamente palada no podía creerlo era más que obvio que el muchacho necesitó de ayuda y una forma sombría se dibujó en todo su rostro

-¡¿Quién te ayudó mocoso?! Gritó el profesor viendo la relajada pose del muchacho con una sonrisa burlona y triunfal

-Nadie. Respondió Jack y como el profesor sabía que el adolescente no diría nada entonces decidió buscar el escondite de ese pequeño ratoncito asustado lo que lo llevó a la conclusión del cobertizo porque quién quiera que fuese su cómplice ya presa del miedo y con una mezcla de desesperación hubiese elegido la opción más cercana entonces con su hipótesis hecha le dirigió una burlona sonrisa a Jack para después dirigirse al cobertizo y es ahí donde Jack comenzó a sentir que las palpitaciones de su corazón aceleraban pero decidió controlarlo ya que algo que sabía de este tenebroso profesor era que podía sentir el miedo.

Tooth ya comenzó a sentir que los pasos de ese tenebroso hombre se acercaban su oscura sombra parecía querer tomar sus pies para arrastrarla fuere del escondite así que sin tardar un segundo más rápidamente miró hacia todos lados para encontrar un escondite o salida posible y cuando las manos del profesor Nightmare tomaron la manija le dedicó a Jack una última sonrisa triunfante para abrir bruscamente la puerta obteniendo como resultado encontrar artículos de limpieza y una mochila desgastada que era de Jack sin duda, el joven lanzó un silencioso suspiro aliviado aunque con la enorme incógnita de cómo la muchacha se las arregló para escapar.

-Muy bien mocoso te puedes ir si es necesario ya salte de mi vista. Con esto el profesor volvió a su auto para irse y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos Jack se fue corriendo hacia el cobertizo buscando el lugar por dónde se escondió o escapó la joven hasta que en el fondo vio un pequeño agujero para él pero de seguro para ella era perfecto Jack tan solo se rio ligeramente aunque no sabía si era de alivio o por el tamaño e ingenio de la niña. Cuando de repente algo de un color brillante le llamó la atención detrás de la pala que ella había usado había un aro de pluma amarillo y no muy lejos de ella una inscripción con una letra muy desprolija pero por alguna razón elegante a la vez

**_Mi nombre es Toothiana espero que nos llevemos bien._**

Jack se rió y tomó el aro de la muchacha en sus manos

-Toothiana ¿eh?... Dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de William y Dreamworks. _****_DISCULPEN EL RETRASO CERO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESPERO ALGÚN DÍA COMPENSARLES JEJE. ESTOY PENSANDO HACER OTRO FIC JAJJA EN CIMA QUE ME TARDO EN SUBIR ESTE ME QUIERO PONER HACER OTRO. SALUDOS A MIS SEGUIDORES QUIENES SON LOS QUE ME DAN ÁNIMOS POR SEGUIR Y DISFRUTEN._**

Luego de todo un día lleno de emociones Jack se sentía devastado, lo único que pensaba era en derrumbarse en su cama para poder imponer la pared del sueño y así evitar aunque sea un momento el infierno de realidad que le tocó vivir, lanzando un suspiro abrió la puerta de su solitario departamento en el cual vivía.

-Ya volví. Dijo al vacío cuya única respuesta que obtuvo fue el eco que producían las paredes, Jack tan solo se limitó sonreír para luego entrar dentro de su morada. La misma consistía en un sofá al lado de una gran ventana un televisor plasma con un reproductor de dvd debajo y enfrente una vieja consola de juegos, en medio del lugar una mesa con dos sillas, la segunda él ni siquiera sabía por qué la había comprado de seguro para pensar que todo el tiempo tenía a alguien y así no tener el autoestima tan bajo según los psicólogos que había visitado de su escuela, al fondo de la derecha había una cocina no muy elegante y a la izquierda de la sala un cuarto no muy grande algo desordenado el cual tenía incluido un baño, pero de todas las opciones Jack eligió su cuarto y sin pensarlo un segundo más se dirigió al mismo dejando su mochila tirada en una esquina para luego saltar hacia la comodidad de su cama y lentamente se fue acomodando hasta quedar boca arriba cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cuya posición le dio libertad de poder apreciar los copos de nieve que había hecho a mano de diferentes materiales una de ellas estaba lo bastante cerca para que pudiese tocarlo con una de sus manos, luego escondió su mano en el bolsillo de su hoodie y dentro de ella pudo sentir algo muy suave que al sacarlo le provocó una media sonrisa. Era el aro que pertenecía a la pequeña joven que había conocido por primera vez por una accidental travesura que había hecho y la misma que lo había ayudado a terminar de palear la entrada sin tener una razón para ello sin siquiera esperar nada a cambio entonces Jack atrajo en su memoria el dulce mirar de Toothiana cuyo nombre era bastante extraño pero muy bonito y al analizar los dichosos recuerdos pudo descubrir que en sus ojos veía preocupación por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, cariño que nunca Jack había podido experimentar de alguien que fuese de su edad, todos los sentimientos de la muchacha estaban envueltos por una bondad que era palpable. Los mismos no solo se reflejaban en sus ojos sino también en su voz, la cual era melodiosa y tranquilizadora como el de una madre a su hijo pero todos esos pensamientos los dejó a un lado como hacía un gruñido de molestia.

-No hay tiempo para eso idiota. Dijo mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared y seuidamente acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos e inhaló profundamente por lo que en su nariz le llegó una extraña fragancia la cual consistía en flores, miel y césped recién podado, al levantar la cabeza para buscar el dulce aroma, dedujo que era del aro de la chica sabía que era un riesgo el acercarlo a su nariz para olerlo pero la curiosidad pudo más que él y al inhalar el encantador aroma sintió como si estuviese en medio de la primavera, sin duda la fragancia iba perfectamente con ella. –Ya, ya lo que harás es devolverle el estúpido aro y después seguirás con tu búsqueda lo único que harás es arruinar su vida es mejor que no me involucre. Por alguna razón a Jack no le gustaba la decisión sentía un hueco dentro de él pero pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos, por lo que puso el aro en su mesita de luz y se hundió en las sábanas para así anestesiar el cansancio corporal a si mismo como el mental sabía que al sumirse ante el cansancio caería en un mundo en donde habían diferentes senderos los cuales estaban formados por sueños y recuerdos que cambiaban todo el tiempo para convertirse en hermosas añoranzas o pesadillas que te atormentaban sin ninguna razón.

Jack sabía bien que nuevamente tendría pesadillas pero al menos era mejor que seguir estando solo afuera sin nadie a tu alrededor

-Estúpido profesor, estúpidos estudiantes, estúpida escuela y estúpida la vida que me tocó vivir, lo único que vale la pena son Jamie y sus amigos. Con ese pequeño pensamiento positivo el joven se sumió en el sueño para evitar seguir estando atormentado por los dolorosos recuerdos y así enfrentar las pesadillas que lo perseguían.

**_ESCUELA _**

Los muchachos se encontraban en sus habitaciones sobre sus camas con sus libros de estudio terminando la tarea que les habían asignado las/os profesores, cuando a Norte se le presentó una duda que solo Aster podría tener la respuesta

-Oye Aster ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Tooth que te gusta?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Norte? Dijo Aster con total tranquilidad

-No te hagas del tonto Aster es obvio lo que sientes y sabes bien que Tooth es algo lenta en cuanto a sentimientos.

-Mira Norte ya me le declaré okey contento. Meme y Norte se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos y estupefactos ni siquiera podían creerlo

-¿En cerio? ¿Qué te respondió? ¿Cuándo?

-Ya ya deja de molestarme con tantas preguntas amigo pues… el año pasado se lo dije ya que ella me gustaba desde la primera vez que la vi y ella me dijo que no sentía lo mismo pero salimos en una cita y gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de que no era amor sino como que… hum si ella fuese mi hermanita pequeña

-Oh… vaya no me esperaba eso. Dijo acariciando su barbilla con algo de barba, Sandy tan solo aplaudió con una media sonrisa felicitando la valentía de Aster

-Gracias amigo bueno podemos continuar. Dijo Aster volviendo a sus libros, los muchachos solo se miraron con sonrisas cómplices para luego volver con sus estudios ya que después tenían una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por sus compañeros la cual ninguno de los muchachos tenían ganas de ir por la ausencia de su querida amiga.

Mientras, Tooth volvía de su primera día de baile aéreo la cual solo consistió en una simple reunión, la misma se trataba de todo lo que se lograría e hiciera en el año cuya información Tooth anotó en su cuaderno por si acaso que luego lo leería más tarde pero lo único en que pensaba era poder volver a su hogar y pasar un día relajante junto a sus queridas hermanitas:

-Ya llegué pequeñas ya llegué mamá y papá. Ella sabía bien que no estaban pero sentía que al hacer esta pequeña rutina los tenía cerca pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que todo se movía como si fuera una estampida o un terremoto aunque sabía bien quiénes eran las causantes del movimiento sísmico en el piso, entonces de las escaleras bajaron sus cinco hermanitas que al llegar al piso todas gritaron al unísono:

-¡Hola Toothi! Y seguida de esta cálida y ruidosa bienvenida saltaron sobre Tooth hasta derrumbarla al suelo dándole abrazos junto con muchos besos, Tooth solamente se reía bajo ese peso de amor que era transmitido por sus hermanitas

-Tranquilas preciosas jaja ¿Cómo estás Narissara, Phailin, Tasanee, Lawan y mi pequeña Raylai Minzy? La menor de sus hermana tenía dos nombres ya que ella había nacido en uno de sus viajes a Perú cuyo país era el preferido de su madre por lo que ella quería que tuviera un nombre de allí pero su padre quería Tailandés así que para no tener una discusión en medio de un hospital decidieron ponerle ambos nombres.

-¡Estamos bien! Gritaron las niñas excepto Raylai

-¿Qué ocurre Minzy? Preguntó Tooth

-Tengo… hum… hambre. Dijo tímidamente

-Pues hay que preparar algo para merendar ¿no? ¿Qué les gustaría comer?

-Waffles Panqueques. Gritaron algunas

-Bueno no podemos hacer ambas cosas pequeñas. Dijo acariciando sus cabellos dulcemente como solía hacer su madre para tranquilizarlas. -Mmmm… que tal creppes

-¡Creppes amamos los creppes si! Dijeron las pequeñas

-Bueno hoy seremos todas chefs. Dijo Tooth obteniendo como respuesta de las chicas un enorme grito de aprobación por lo que Tooth río y las llevó al baño para prepararse pero como a Phailin no le gustaba mucho la cocina ella quería grabar y sacar fotos del momento, aunque Tooth trató de persuadirlo de lo contrario ella se negó pero por una parte a Toothiana le gustaba que Phailin tomara algunos recuerdos para su álbum. Algo que Phailin y ella tenían en común

-Muy bien chicas es hora de comenzar con la sesión de fotos y la cocina. Las cuatro hermanitas levantaban cubiertos mientras que Phailin levantaba su cámara. Tooth comenzó a decir a las pequeñas cocineritas que añadieran los ingredientes indicándoles la cantidad de los mismos, luego le dio el bowl con la masa líquida para que Tasanee lo revolviera quien lo disfrutó mucho aunque se ensució la cara y las manos obteniendo como consecuencia que todas las hermanas se rieran de su aspecto. Phailin aún tomaba las fotos y luego comenzó a grabar cuando las cuatro hermanitas comenzaron a perseguir a Tooth con vasos de agua de los cuales solo Narissara pudo atinarle a su rostro cuando se resbaló con una alfombra, luego de que Toothiana se secara continuaron cocinando para luego comenzar a decorar con salsa de chocolate que luego de verterla a la torta recién rellena con crema de merengue les dio a las pequeñas la olla con el chocolate derretido sobrante para que comieran por lo que Phailin dejó de sacar fotos para poder disfruta del chocolate junto con sus hermanas.

Después de que Toothiana terminara los últimos detalles de la torta la guardo en la heladera, entonces Phailin vio una linda pose de su hermana mayor por lo que rápidamente tomó una foto con sus manos llenas de chocolate sin que su hermana se diera cuenta. Luego de que ella guardó la torta vio a sus hermanas llenas de salsa de chocolate desde la cabeza hasta los pies, Tooth se acercó a ellas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Oh no se han ensuciado eso significa que debemos de tomar un baño. Dijo Tooth obteniendo como respuesta una negación y entonces Lawan puso sus manos choco latosas en las mejillas de su hermana mayor riéndose a carcajadas y por consecuencia Tooth tenía grabado en sus cachetes las huellas de chocolate. Entonces se levantó para tomar la sartén de aluminio y así su reflejo, luego miró a sus hermanitas con cara seria por lo que las pequeñas solo la miraron con algo de miedo mientras que Phailin le tomó una foto con un sonrisa pícara causando que Tooth se riera a carcajadas acompañada de sus hermanitas.

-Debieron de ver sus caras mis pequeñas. Dijo dándoles un enorme abrazo a todas sin importarle a Tooth que la ensuciarían más. –Pero eso no significa que se salvan del baño. Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Y no podríamos hacer como los guatos que se lamen para limpiarse. Dijo Raylay comenzando a relamer sus manos

-Yo no sé que son los guatos. Dijo Tooth riéndose a la vez que la alzaba. –Muy bien pequeñitas al baño ahora sin protestar o sino no habrá torta. Todas siguieron a Tooth sin decir pío para poder ser bañadas por Tooth quién tomó el baño por último y fue allí que se percató que le faltaba un aro sin embargo como estaba algo ocupada atendiendo a sus hermanas no le dio importancia. Luego de vestir a las pequeñas con coloridas ropas, Tooth solo se puso un jardinero de jean que le quedaba grande y abajo un top floreado mezclado con colores verde, azul violeta y amarillo por suerte la casa era muy cálida así que no sufrían las bajas temperaturas.

Seguido del baño todas disfrutaron de la rica torta en el invernadero de su madre el cual tenía muchas flores y plantas exóticas, para más tarde jugar por unas horas mientras que algunas veces Phailin sacaba fotos de sus hermanas o las grababa hasta que todas estuvieron agotadas para seguir entonces Tooth las llevó al saloncito de entretenimiento el cual tenía ubicado en el centro una carpita con hermosas telas de gaza transparente de Tailandia, dentro había almohadones y sábanas de muchos colores con diferentes diseños. Luego de que todo el ejército de hermanitas se acomodara en la carpa, Tooth puso una película infantil para que se entretuvieran y conseguir que estuviesen lo suficientemente cansadas para ir a dormir, después de que la película terminara todas estaban somnolientas excepto la hermana mayor que aún tenía cosas por hacer y cuando todas las pequeñas se cepillaron bien los dientes Tooth las llevó a sus respectivas habitaciones para así limpiar todo y después hacer los deberes tranquilamente que le había asignado la escuela los cuales hizo sin dificultad.

Por suerte ya finalizado todos sus deberes, aseguró todas las entradas, para así darse un merecido descanso luego de un día lleno de tareas y al llegar a su cuarto se sumergió en su cama para poder descansar un poco sus tensos músculos

-Mmmm me olvidé lo difícil que era cuando empezaban las clases, pero me gusta poder compartir con ellas es mucho mejor que… estar sola. Dijo esta última frase con un susurro. De repente el celular de Tooth comenzó a sonar y cuando lo sacó para ver quién era el dueño de la llamada sus ojos se abrieron como platos de sorpresa, dicha acción fue acompañada por un salto para incorporarse

-¡Hola hola hola papá ¿cómo estás?! Dijo Tooth emocionada

-Hola cariño. Dijo su padre con extrema dulzura. –Estoy bien y ustedes ¿cómo están?

-B…b..bien papá recién terminé de hacer dormir a las pequeñas princesas y de hacer mis deberes

-Me alegra cariño ¿cómo va la nueva escuela?

-Fantástica papá es muy hermosa, muchas gracias papi por avisarle al director que no podía quedarme... sabes… me dio mucho gusto cuando te mencionó. Dijo Tooth con dulzura junto con una mezcla de esperanza

-Cariño yo también te extraño ojalá pudiera estar contigo y con tus hermana al lado de tu madre

-Papá llevas tres años en Tailandia ¿cuánto falta para que podamos volverte a ver? Exigió Tooth

-No lo sé hija pero quiero que sepas que pronto saldré ¿si?.

-Okey papá. Dijo Tooth tratando de ahogar su llanto

-Te amo cariño y dile a las demás mujercitas que las amo también.

-Sí, yo… yo también te amo papá.

-Adiós cariño que descanses. Dijo su padre colgando

-Adiós papá. Dijo Tooth en un susurro, una lágrima trató de salir de sus ojos pero ella no dejó que saliera no se permitiría llorar no era el momento, por lo que se levantó para irse al baño y cepillarse los dientes dicha acción le hizo recordar los diente del maravilloso joven Jack que tuvo la fortuna de conocer, lanzó un respiro para quitarse esos pensamientos. -No es el momento Tooth no es el momento. Se advirtió en su mente y al terminar su higiene bucal escuchó un fuerte sonido que provenía del frío jardín, Tooth lentamente se acercó a su ventana para ver qué había afuera, pero lo único que veía era oscuridad y entonces cuando estuvo a punto de olvidarlo escuchó nuevamente un fuerte sonido que venía dentro de la casa causando que Tooth se alarmara por lo que fue corriendo silenciosamente a su armario y así tomar el bat de baisball que alguna vez fue usado.

Lentamente fue a las habitaciones de sus hermanas llaveándolas por seguridad, seguidamente tomó sus celular con el número de emergencia por si acaso y luego de ello tomó un respiro bajando lentamente por las escaleras, cuando llegó a la cocina lo único que vio fue un plato roto con todo el pastel destrozado que había dejado para su madre pero se preguntaba cómo pudo haber caído si ella lo había dejado en el centro del desayunador y de repente escuchó un ruido detrás del mismo por lo que se acercó con precaución con el bat en sus manos preparada para lo que sea. Entonces cuando llegó detrás del objeto que impedía descubrir al causante del desastre se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era un hermoso gato blanco quién comía la crema del pastel.

-Así que eras tú el que armó tanto escándalo ¿Cómo entraste pequeño? Preguntó Tooth agachándose lentamente hacia el felino mientras ponía el bat en el suelo para no asustarlo, como consecuencia el animal se acercó a ella produciendo un maullido, Tooth con una enorme sonrisa acarició al travieso animal, hasta alzarlo.

-Mmm creo que podré averiguar de dónde viniste. Dijo Tooth al ver las huellas que había dejado cuando entró el indefenso animal y al seguirlas vio que la ventana de la sala de entrenamiento estaba abierta.- Oh Dios es bueno que hayas aparecido quién sabe qué hubiese pasado si se dejaba la ventana abierta. Dijo Tooth dándole un tierno beso en la frente del gato. –Te mereces un plato de leche mientras yo limpio tu desastre pero antes lavaremos esas sucias patitas. Dicho esto cerro la ventana poniéndole la traba para luego retirarse, sin saber que en realidad entre las sombras de los árboles algo la observaba.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de William y Dreamworks. _****_DISCULPEN EL RETRASO CERO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESPERO ALGÚN DÍA COMPENSARLES JEJE. _**

Una tenue luz que provenía de la ventana comenzaba a perturbar el sueño del joven Jack la cual lo arrastraba a salir de su vida en sueños para comenzar la realidad que lo esperaba. Así juntando toda la voluntad que tenía comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules torpemente acompañado de un gran bostezo mientras dirigía su atención a los copos de nieve hechos a mano causando que las comisuras de sus labios se curven hacia arriba y perezosamente comenzó a incorporarse causando que las mantas resbalaran de su torso desnudo (así es chicas Jack está sin su hoodie muajjaja) al sentarse en el borde de la cama se desperezó para luego mirar el cuadro que estaba sobre su mesita de luz, al tomarlo en sus manos comenzó a sentir una gran nostalgia.

-Los extraño. Dijo Jack en un susurro devolviendo el cuadro en su lugar el cual consistía de un material casero y los protagonistas de la imagen eran Jack, un muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos verdes junto a él había una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules cuyos nombres se encontraban en el marco -Hipo y Astrid- aquella foto la habían tomado en una feria de beneficencia hacia ya casi dos años, aunque no le gustara admitirlo ambos eran sus mejores amigos quienes tuvieron que dejar Burguess porque eran alumnos de intercambio aunque antes de partir prometieron a Jack de que volverían pero esta vez para quedarse. Dicho recuerdo hizo a Jack reír y no sabía bien si era por alegría o porque le parecía del todo graciosa la promesa, dejó a un lado los recuerdos para comenzar a vestirse usando la camisa que exigía el colegio, unos pantalones azules oscuros, los zapatos negros que él tanto odiaba usar ya que por preferencia le gustaba estar descalzo y por último su usual hoodie azul del cual nunca podía desprenderse por lo que se limitó a desechar esa sensación, hoy no se sentía con humor de enfrentar sensaciones ni memorias de su pasado suficiente con que tenía que enfrentar la infernal diaria guerra contra la invencible vida, tal vez si dejara de pensar y recordar lograría llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Después de alistarse salió su habitación con su mochila en el hombro hacia la cocina para poder desayunar en paz, sin embargo al ver la hora del reloj de su sala se dio cuenta que era algo tarde, entonces solo tomó unas tostadas les untó Nutella, los metió dentro de una bolsa de papel en su mochila y salió a los trotes de su departamento.

En el camino Jack fue corriendo y a lo lejos pudo ver su autobús yéndose con todos los alumnos dentro del mismo burlándose de él mientras que algunos le arrojaban huevos u otros materiales Jack los esquivaba hábilmente, ahora él podía ver los frutos de jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve junto a los niños a diario no era que le gustaba presumir pero por nada no se hacía llamar el rey de este juego. Los muchachos siguieron lanzando elementos a pesar de que Jack los evadía hasta que alguien gritó para que se detuvieran, en ese momento vio a Toothiana quién al parecer era su defensora a pesar de que él no lo necesitaba, pudo distinguir en su mirada la rabia hacia los estudiantes que regañaba ante su mala acción sentimiento que no duro mucho cuando miró a Jack directamente a sus ojos. El cariño y la preocupación que le transmitía el mirar de Toothiana, que lo saludó agitando su mano tímidamente con una enorme sonrisa la cual transmitió a Jack sentimientos cálidos que provocó detenerlo repentinamente con su respiración agitada.

Jack pensaba sobre cómo una joven como ella podría perder el tiempo con alguien como él que no conocía de su pasado y que ni siquiera sabía quién era, es o fue, ante este pensamiento Jack comenzó a pasar su mano sobre su cabello desordenado para luego lanzar un gran suspiro.

-Es una idiota, además ni siquiera sé si finge, así que solo le devolveré el maldito aro para de una vez por todas decirle que no se acerque a mí… tampoco a burlarse. Dijo con un tono lleno de ira.

Dicho esto Jack fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la escuela la cual no quedaba muy lejos si tomaba su atajo secreto el cual consistía en pasar por callejones intrincados haciendo varias maniobras de parkour que él disfrutaba tanto, además aprovechaba para saludar algunas personas con quienes tenía historia de travesuras por lo que de vez en cuando tenía el honor de recibir algunos apodos no muy agradables aunque poco le importaba ya que él vivía a su manera sin reglas ni obligaciones lo que para él era lo máximo. Al llegar a la escuela pudo darse cuenta que había llegado temprano e incluso antes que el autobús y para celebrarlo lanzó un grito cargado de victoria pero lamentablemente su triunfo se vio interrumpido gracias al tono de su celular en el cual había recibido un mensaje que hizo sorprender al muchacho una vez que lo había leído

OYE AMIGO DATE LA VUELTA

Y al obedecer la orden que decía el texto del celular vio a Hipo detrás de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro junto con el móvil en su mano, quién había vuelto bastante cambiado tenía el cabello desordenado esta vez, estaba más alto y tenía algunas trenzas en la nuca, Jack no sabía cómo reaccionar no se esperaba tal sorpresa.

-Oye no me dejes parado aquí todo el día no me digas que no reconoces a un viejo amigo. Dijo con un tono juguetón, junto con su enorme sonrisa la cual Jack le devolvió para ir hacia él y así darle un abrazo

-¿Hace ah… cuándo llegaste? Preguntó Jack aún confundido.

-Ayer, aunque no te dijimos nada para hacerlo una sorpresa.

-¿Dijimos? Astrid está aquí… auch. Al darse la vuela para ver quién fue el agresor que lo golpeó vio a su vieja amiga Astrid quien era el interés amoroso de su amigo Hipo

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. Dijo la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cruzando sus brazos

-Veo que cambiaste Astrid aunque no has madurado. Dijo masajeándose el brazo

-Cuidado Jacky no me obligues a golpearte en un lugar donde si sientas dolor (if you know what i mean je). Amenazó la rubia por lo que Jack instintivamente miró hacia abajo para luego tomar distancia de Astrid

-Bueno dejando la violencia ¿Sigues en la misma escuela Jack? Preguntó Hipo

-Hum… si ¿tú también irás?

-Corrección Jack. Dijo Astrid acercándose a Hipo para luego tomar su mano.-Iremos. Dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

-Un… un momento ¿acaso están saliendo? Dijo Jack sorprendido

-Hum… sí. Dijo Hipo haciendo algunas muecas adorables acompañado de algunos movimientos con su mano libre

-Vaya felicidades Hipo lo conseguiste. Le felicitó Jack dándole una palmada en su espalda por lo que Astrid puso los ojos mirando hacia al parque con un ligero rubor en su mejilla al igual que Hipo.

-Cuéntame los detalles luego. Le dijo Jack en el oído con una pícara sonrisa e Hipo solo le respondió con una media sonrisa. Luego los tres amigos fueron caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela platicando un poco sobre los dos años de no haberse visto hasta que la charla se vio interrumpida cuando Jack dejó de caminar al ver el autobús estacionado en medio de ambas escuelas, él sabía bien que Toothiana iba en el mismo por lo que decidió esperar hasta que bajara.

-Oye Jack ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Hipo preocupada por la repentina acción de su amigo

-No, nada es que yo debo… Jack se dirigió a su amigo tratando de explicarle su situación hasta que escuchó una risa conocida, la cual era de la misma muchacha quién Jack buscaba para así terminar con los finos lazos que esos pequeños encuentros habían formado y al darse la vuelta decidido, la vio salir lentamente del autobús hacia su amigo de gran altura quién tomándola de las caderas la ayudó a bajarse para así evitar que se atascara en la profunda nieve y entonces Jack no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente pero esta vez no era sobre su pasado si no sobre la joven Toothiana a quién comparaba físicamente con una princesa e incluso una reina al usar su pomposo uniforme escolar acompañado de su agraciado caminar, en cuanto a su personalidad era como el sol en la estación de la primavera que por donde quiera que vaya calentaba todo y a todos en su alrededor.

-¡Toothiana! Gritó Astrid provocando que Jack saliera de su mundo.

-¡Ana!, oye Jack acompáñanos. Dijo Hipo pero Jack quedó parado sin poder procesar la información

Toothiana se dio la vuelta para buscar las voces que la llamaban y al ver a la joven pareja no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido de felicidad al reconocerlos por lo que tomando toda su fuerza fue corriendo hacia ellos para darles un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

-No puedo creer que están aquí. Dijo con gran emoción acompañado de una enorme y brillante sonrisa

-Llegamos ayer. Dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que a Tooth le pareció gracioso pero luego sus ojos se abrieron al ver las manos de ambos juntas

-¿¡Ustedes…. Ustedes están saliendo!? Dijo Tooth entusiasmada

-Sí, adivinaste. Respondió Astrid con una tímida sonrisa

-Oh chicos estoy tan feliz por ustedes, al fin Astrid lo conseguiste. La felicitó Tooth por lo que Astrid se sonrojó

-¡Ja! Acabo de tener un deja vú ¿tú no? Preguntó Hipo dándole un empujón con la cadera acompañado de una pícara sonrisa obteniendo como resultado un ceño fruncido de Astrid como respuesta, del cual tendría miedo antes pero ahora tenía que admitir que ella se veía adorable con su sonrojo. Luego miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Jack quién seguía parado detrás de ellos con la misma cara de sorpresa. –¡Oyes Jack ven te quiero presentar a alguien!. Gritó Hipó

Y gracias al grito de Hipo Jack despertó de su repentino shock por lo que se dio cuenta que este era el momento indicada para devolverle el aro a Toothiana, decidido Jack se acercó lentamente al grupo al igual que Aster quien al igual que Jack quedó sorprendido. Mientras que Astrid hablaba con Tooth, Hipo saludó a Aster quien lo saludó cortésmente con una sonrisa la cual Hipo devolvió, por lo general Aster y Hipo no hablaban ya que no tenían mucho en común. Por ello sus charlas solían ser incómodas, así que la llegada de Jack al grupo hizo que Hipo se sintiera aliviado. Aster reconoció inmediatamente a Jack, quién más de cerca pudo reconocerlo también, ambos se lanzaban ráfagas de miradas cargadas de rayos negativos que hizo a Hipo sentirse en peligro, no tenía ganas de combatir en medio de una guerra en la cual él era la victima

-Hum… Ana te quiero presentar a mi viejo amigo Ja…

-¡Jack! Exclamó Tooth con una sonrisa dejando a Hipo sorprendido al igual que a Astrid

-Hum…hola Toothiana. Saludó Jack de mala gana, tono que molestó un poco a Hipo

-¿Cómo estás? Oye lamento lo que pasó con lo del autobús. Dijo ella bajando la cabeza mientras que perdía su brillante sonrisa acto que llamó la atención de Jack

-Estoy bien y no hace falta que te deprimas por eso ni que me ayudes. Dijo con un tono cortante, que hizo que la joven pareja lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, pero Jack no hizo caso omiso

-Oye escucha patán no deberías contestar a alguien quién ofrece su amabilidad a personas como tú. Dijo Aster con tono amenazador obteniendo de Jack una mueca llena de odio

-Escucha canguro no necesito que me des lecciones de cortesía

-Can…canguro oye amigo no te atrevas a llamarme canguro

-Oh toda mi vida pensé que eso eras y si no eres eso entonces dime lo que eres. Dijo Jack rebajándolo con su mirada

-Te lo diré soy Aster Bunnymund alguien que no anda arruinando la vida de los demás, quién no piensa en sí mismo todo el tiempo y alguien quien no solo siente pena por sí mismo todo el tiempo don nadie. Ambos se quedaron mirando con furia, esperando el ataque verbal del otro

- Aster suficiente, solo ve a la escuela ¿si? Espérame yo ya voy. Dijo Tooth con un tono suave y tranquilizador aunque al principio Aster vaciló, ella le dirigió una mirada llena de seguridad que logró convencerlo pero no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada cargada de desdén a Jack para luego retirarse. Y ya cuando el ambiente estuvo un poco más tranquilo Tooth dirigió sus orbes amatistas hacia Jack su mirada no estaba llena de cólera, ni tristeza lo único que transmitía era cariño cosa que molestaba mucho a Jack.

-Lamento que mi acción te haya molestado y disculpa a mi amigo él solo trataba de defenderme. Dijo ella con una media sonrisa ladeando su cabeza. –Como sea me alegra ver que estés bien Jack, espero que tengas una buena mañana, nos vemos muchachos estoy muy feliz por ustedes joven pareja. Dijo Tooth con una enorme sonrisa sincera para luego retirarse.

-Jack ve a pedirle disculpas. Dijo Hipo

-Que te hace pensar que lo haré

-Porque como no lo hagas la próxima que subas a Tormenta te tiraré de ella al asfalto. Dijo Astrid enfadada cuya amenaza Jack tomó muy en cerio

-Muy bien muy bien lo haré, pero no por ella. Dijo apretando la correa de su mochila y caminando furiosamente hacia la escuela, Hipo miró a Astrid sorprendido

-Siempre funciona. Dijo Astrid estralando sus manos, para luego seguir al furioso Jack junto a su novio


End file.
